1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, such as a printer, and a printing method.
2. Related Art
One example of a printing apparatus is an ink jet textile printing apparatus that performs printing of a T-shirt by ejecting ink on a T-shirt that is a material to be printed from an ink jet head that is a printing execution portion, thereby printing a design (for example, JP-A-2013-19083).
Incidentally, in the textile printing apparatus as described above, when the ink jet head approaches the printing material and ejects ink, fluff or lint attached to the printing material comes into contact with the ink jet head, which may lead to ink ejection defects. At this time, when attached materials, such as fluff, attached to the printing material adheres to the ink jet head, ink mist that occurs along with the ejection of ink may condense on the surface of the attached material and drops onto the printing material, thereby lowering the printing quality. That is, there is a problem in that when fluff or the like attaches to the printing material, a lowering of the quality of printing stemming from the materials thus attached may occur.
Such a problem is not limited to a textile printing apparatus that performs printing on a printing material, and is generally common in printing apparatuses that perform printing by ejecting a liquid with respect to a printing medium.